


In the Name

by kimuracarter



Series: The Reason [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Reason 'verse, the Doctor and Jack get to talking about names. VERY SHORT. Extreme spoilers for The Reason is You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name

**Author's Notes:** Just so you know, there are longer stories in this series coming along. They won't all be one shots like this.

* * *

  
The Doctor had slurped down three-quarters of his Ekudesian lactashake before he noticed that Jack was staring at him.

He ceased slurping and looked up. “Something wrong?”

“No, I was just thinking,” Jack said before taking a long drink of his lactashake.

The Doctor resisted the urge to tease him. “Oh?”

“I don’t think I can call you ‘the Doctor’ anymore.”

The Time Lord frowned slightly. “Why not?”

“Because now I’ve also known you as Daniel.”

“That was just a false name,” the Doctor pointed out.

“I know. So’s Jack.” He shrugged. “I know you chose the name Doctor, but that was _after_ you’d been Daniel.”

The Doctor nodded. “I suppose there’s only one thing for it then.”

Jack took another sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“You’ll have to use my real name.”

Jack’s jaw nearly hit the ground. “You trust me with that?”

“How about a trade? I’ll tell you my real name, if you’ll tell me yours, Captain.”

Jack grinned. “It’s a deal. Only to be used in private, of course.”

“Of course,” the Doctor agreed. He leaned over to Jack. The human’s heart hammered in his chest as he felt the Time Lord’s lips against his ear.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=35953>


End file.
